Shane Kippel
Shane Warren Kippel is a Canadian actor, who is most famous for his role as Spinner Mason on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Shane starred as Chad the Jock in the 2003 film Todd And The Book Of Pure Evil. He appeared in 14 episodes of Life With Derek, which starred Michael Seater, Joy Tanner and Jordan Todosey, as the dimwitted but sweet Ralph. He starred in the 2010 film Dog Pound where he played Davis, one of 3 boys sent to a reform school. Kippel also starred in the 2010 short film, Verona, as George, which also starred fellow former Degrassi actors John Bregar and Shannon Kook-Chun, who played Dylan Michalchuk and Zane Park, respectively. He appeared in an episode of Pure Pwnage as Ryan in 2010 as well. He has a brother that currently lives in Israel. He was the drummer in the band SoundSpeed with Degrassi cast members Jamie Johnston, Raymond Ablack, Scott Paterson and Dalmar Abuzeid. He is now the drummer of his band Dear Love. Trivia *Shane is a Gemini. *Shane loves to snowboard. *His favorite color is red. *Shane has lost over 50 pounds since he first appeared on Degrassi in 2001. *He has his tongue pierced. *His favorite article of clothing is boxers. *Shane has two tattoos, both on his feet. *His celebrity crushes are Angelina Jolie, Charlize Theron, Avril Lavigne, and Ashlee Simpson. *He is left-handed. *He is Jewish and has a brother who lives in Israel. *He shares the same birthday as Annie Clark, but Shane is 6 years older. *He has always wanted to be the butt that the Degrassi logo popped up on in the seasons 1-2 opening as mentioned on the [[Pride (1)|'Pride (1)']] commentary. *Shane attended Newtonbrook Secondary School in Toronto, Ontario. *Shane is currently drumming for the band Dear Love with bandmates Dave Rideout (Vocals) and Marty Doyle (Guitar). *Dear Love's YouTube channel. *He has dated former Degrassi co-star Miriam McDonald. *He says Tiberty is the worst Degrassi relationship ever. *Kippel used a salami for his famous boner scene in Weird Science. *He is only five days older than Adamo Ruggiero. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, he admitted that Spinner's marriage to Emma was unrealistic, and that Spinner and Jane should have ended their tenures on the show, at the very least, with the potential to rekindle their relationship in the future, if not as a married couple. *He worked with Lauren Collins, Michael Seater and Kit Weyman in both Degrassi and Life with Derek. *He played the drummer of a high school band in both Degrassi and Life with Derek. *His favourite Degrassi character is Craig Manning. Gallery Cv.jpg ShaneK.jpg Beat.jpg soundspeed.jpg Soundspeedgrouppic.jpg Normal degrassi-boiling-point-03.jpg affafaf.jpg asasas.jpg babab.jpg bdbdb.jpg ShaneK.jpg asssssssss.jpg Mel,paula,shane.jpg Jamie, dalmar, paula and shane, peter, danny, jane and spinner degrassi.jpg shane kippel 1.jpg Adamo, lauren, shane.jpg 167955170.jpg 167940988.jpg 167951923.jpg 167956649.jpg 167950654.jpg Tumblr l4ovwiMbHQ1qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_ldwl0gt3E11qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg Cast-of-degrassi-21st-muchmusic-video-awards-0jO4xg.jpg Tumblr lckzw7FoX11qc585qo1 400.jpg Degrassi_0.jpg Tumblr lb8bkoSdTZ1qezaqwo1 250.png tumblr_les69zLHnm1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les68egXR91qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les66bWRGO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les635lmu01qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les60qb1iR1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9nx99QVd1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_le9nuejCW71qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_le9mlst31M1qdoiato1_400.png 167323 109108662498672 100001986172088 68807 5856142 n.jpg Securedownload3.jpg Tumblr l7umhoMTn41qdoiato1 400.png Shane and Daniel.jpg thumbnail c.jpg Tumblr le3tq1pGrg1qdoiato1 400.png Mikespinner.jpg Mikeshane.jpg Mikepaulashanejake.jpg Tumblr l67knnL5TM1qclixwo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq3pwqbIP91qct0ifo1 500.jpg im75uw.jpg normal_DSCF0735.JPG tumblr_lt2xhmm2k91qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lsxctqrBxq1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lt2xjgHXkG1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lqpk3xekix1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnwc2hNdIg1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lsxctqrBxq1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg shane_kippel_1214761623.jpg shane_kippel_1213540694.jpg shane_kippel_1213540683.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-25 at 6.28.17 PM.png Tumblr l8vecnXcKJ1qdoiato1 500.png L-51.jpg Tumblr l5bsgttq331qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgvf1pUUOt1qgua59o1 400.jpg Tumblr ltwj7y8ROK1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltzxr3upEi1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg ymfm6f2fzz6y6m2y.jpg 45g6el17u8c07186.jpg 45g7ukr5eugp5ru7.jpg 45g8bo7pyv3d3v7.jpg 45g9a7hb11c15491.jpg 45g9w3m0ckcwc0cw.jpg 45g868kzg65kgz56.jpg 45ghzxyl5sjeyx5g.jpg 45giwrlxhjdxwil4.jpg 76w9rktbak43btk9.jpg 76whrph5b6agga5.jpg 76wi6fu14msq7qw4.jpg 76win47eoley7ywo.jpg azqldksscy4a4ys.jpg Babab.jpg y82gr3xc0h61h013.jpg y82gwszu0kqw28wq.jpg y82hejc9v6gd8yh6.jpg y82hjfbke4ahbfe2.jpg y82hnly0gz3428n3.jpg y82o1e101hnznh1.jpg y88asneepkr8enp8.jpg MV5BMTY1MDE0NTI2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzIxOTY0._V1._SX400_SY266_.jpg Tumblr l5iwluw0041qcplpwo1 500.jpg Lauren collins degrassi group 400a0525 RbKcvhN sized.jpg Alanna degrassi.jpg wwry-0033.jpg Tumblr kxaudawZRX1qzlvcio1 500.jpg 100th2.jpg Canadianmalltour.gif 5465465664565.jpg tumblr_lxtpp7o4Ze1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxte114Jeo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg imagese3.jpg afahgij tw1.jpg 1gs9nlj tw1.jpg tumblr_ldje2qVGCU1qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_m87j33Lafb1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 130129b-drake-shane-kippel.jpg tumblr_mk1aq1XK831qct0ifo1_500.jpg ThCA1V6058.jpg ThCAYA0J18.jpg ThCAWITMCD.jpg SK2.jpg SK3.jpg SK5.jpg SK6.jpg L_e9ffb8b0169516442d569e838cebe19f.jpg ML5.jpg Shany.jpg djgbdfbkhgfdfh.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 1.jpg normal_ad004.jpg normal_AD004~17.jpg normal_AD001~21.jpg AD006~8.jpg Tumblr nfnu48KZaY1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr niuestTiNc1r5uoxco1 540.jpg HP5Fmwis.jpeg B6cOVGrIMAAU3M8.jpg Mike_Lobel_and_Shane_Kippel_by_ryamcshme.jpg 1-brucas59 (1).jpg 2v82836.jpg Tumblr nqsamfjbkV1u87mpdo1 540 (1).jpg Tumblr nqqkpcxNWL1qlgbzbo2 540.jpg 11358090_1612749202333839_1890354003_n.jpg Miriam mike shane shenae.jpg Degrassi-reunion-05.png Tumblr l8o1qzlXV01qdoiato1 400.png Normal 125ho.jpg Normal phlphotos0213305zo.jpg Sagdfhghj 500.jpg Tumblr l50ybg63SJ1qc401u.jpg Sacsav.jpg Tumblr l8o49bLsHt1qdoiato1 400.png Ygp17b9689484a6vs4.jpg Screenshot (239).png Normal phlphotos0213275mq.jpg 11809746 397088903832971 676811579 n.jpg 459122015 89b0dfc26c.jpg ThumbnailCA5MCEJR.jpg 18772 226417575841 222416550841 3000283 1598580 n.jpg Tumblr l7xq3owOuG1qc8lhko1 500.jpg degrassi_reunion.jpg 295CF69B00000578-0-image-a-40_1433456282633.jpg 295CF68900000578-0-image-a-46_1433456866884.jpg Onestarrychristmas-damon-02195.jpg Tumblr nywnq8vnMW1qa9kw6o1 540.jpg 11356379 1596956463898357 672739506 n.jpg 11374092 1135585253124476 632267219 n.jpg 12530972 1249486398411213 1952586311 n.jpg 11190038 838265516241836 701551811 n.jpg Image12g.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png CfXtbSOWEAAgD7m.jpg 7u6767.png 76u76.png Y666yy6.png 67y66y.png 76u7767.png y6666y6.png 7676u767.png yhhy.png 7u677.png 12960143 204672803248825 2113989300 n.jpg CgqFLmSXEAAPwDt.jpg N504961723 13564 2165.jpg L 253a2b54459056977deccf84d2dce1d0.jpg L d0177daffc335ad29d1942a0d210311b.jpg N502088129 128587 3055.jpg Tumblr lpfbbw1pRb1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi: TNG cast Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: NC cast